The Last Airs
by FloatingDreamer
Summary: Running away from home wasn't the half of it, for Ashlyn Benson. First she's being chased by someone that wants to kill her, and second no one at Hogwarts likes her. She is labeled a freak and Ice Queen by all in her first year. Last, mail from Y.K.W?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

"Don't you dare go!" yelled a skinny man with a black scruffy beard. "If you go, I----I swear we will disown you!" He was in a hallway yelling down the stairs, showing off his bright, orange, silky jammies to the neighbors in all the other apartments. Who were wondering who was making all this noise at 3:00 a.m.?

"Disown all you want!" yelled a girl with dark blue eyes and light brown hair. She was in the middle of the stairs, glaring up at the man with orange, silky jammies. Her hand was holding a large trunk, her other hand; a letter. "I DON'T CARE!"

"Why you ungrateful----"but the man was unable to finish for the girl had turned her back and started to leave. "Wait you little!" he bellowed as he raced after her.

She turned and noticed the man, so, she ran. Being much more youth like and athletic the girl had ditched the man and was twenty blocks away from the apartment building. Tired and out of breath, she flopped onto her trunk and waited for her ride to arrive.

It was minutes later before a huge bus had stopped and opened its doors. Reluctantly she picked up her things and got onto the bus. "Where you going little miss?" asked a dangling ornament with a face and dreadlocks.

She almost jumped out of her skin when it spoke. Holding her chest, she said. "King's Cross." The ornament did not speak once she answered, it only gave her a huge, no teeth, smile. Quickly she gave a smile back and rushed over to an open seat/bed.

Once she was comfortable she decided to open up her letter and take another look at it. It was the new kind of letters, since it was sealed with a green, pasty, liquid.

_**Dear, Ashlyn Benson**_

_**You are invited to the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizadry. If you wish to attend, orientation is August 24. We do hope to see you this year.**_

_**Signed, Hogwarts Staff**_

Though she did not know much about witchcraft and wizadry, Ashlyn does remember hearing the word 'Hogwarts', even if it is faintly there.

The bus was going a little slower than the speed of light, zipping by cars. Running red lights, and shifting to 2D objects to get by tiny spaces, once the ornament had yelled, "Remember, all puking bags are located under your beds!", hearing that announcement made Ashlyn stop staring out of the window and back to her letter.

The bus jolted to an unpleasant stop at King's Cross. "Take care, little misses!" yelled the ornament as the bus drove away, leaving Ashlyn all alone once again.

She turned to the train station. Its magnificent clock tower and stone sealed walls amazed her. But suddenly fear enveloped her mind. _"No, I can't go back. I chose this path!" _Puffing up her chest, she walked inside.

The inside looked like any other train station except there was no one, anywhere. "Hello?" she asked. Her voice echoed off the walls. "Hello? Is anyone here? Or possibly anywhere?"

"There are you," said a voice that came from behind. Quickly she turned to be face to face with the orange, silky, jammies wearing man.

"Bill." hissed Ashlyn.

Bill laughed, "Now, now dear. Can't you see there are no trains here?" Ashlyn did not dare move. "Now come on, let's get back home shall we?"

"Don't you mean your home?" she asked. "Where are all the people? What did you do?"

"A simple spell of transportation, they're all in the desert somewhere." chuckled Bill. "Now, let us go home."

Ashlyn stepped back as Bill stepped forward. "You've disowned me. I am now free."

Bill's face turned a bright crimson and he quickly pulled out his wand. "Don't make me use this! BRAT!" he yelled.

Ashlyn flinched at the threat but soon recovered. "Go ahead,"

"Stupify!" screamed Bill as he pointed the wand to Ashlyn. Quickly Ashlyn side-stepped and before another spell came at her, she ran. "Stupify!" screamed Bill even louder. Ashlyn took a glance back at the incoming spell. She was still running, unaware of her surroundings, just trying to get away. BAM! Pain enveloped her back and she shot across the room, straight into a wall.

**END CH-1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Spying**

It was like a big shock. All of a sudden someone comes flying out of the wall. Now he wouldn't get scared if the someone walks through the wall, because that's normal. But the person flew through the wall!

Quickly he runs over to the girl that had just fallen onto the floor. He watched as she struggled to get up. Her arms shacking and eyes wincing, almost like she was in pain. But her being in pain didn't seem to faze him. "That was awesome," he laughed happily. "You flew, that was completely-----wow!"

The girl glare at him with her dark blue eyes, he flinched. _"She looks scary." _He thought. The girl stood up, brushed off her blue jeans and tried to walk away. "Move," she ordered.

"Not until you tell me how you flew." ordered the boy back. The girl rolled her eyes and tried to get bye again. "I won't let you through until you tell me, you should just say how." he said the order with a strange voice. The girl sighed and with her palm, pushed the boy out of her way.

"Wow, see you just flew." She said with a boring tone to her voice. As she walked away the boy stared at her back bitterly.

"Ditzy," he mumbled under his breath.

"Albus!" came a voice from a few feet away.

The boy turned around and said, "Lily,"

Lily laughed and walked over to him. "What has you all angry?" she asked.

Albus turned and gave a quick glare to the blue eyed girl as she got on the train. "That," he mumbled.

Lily took a glance at where Albus was looking. "Oh her, she's first years just like us. I think her name is Ashlyn Benson."

"How do you know that?" asked Albus.

Lily shrugged. "I learned who all the first years were over the summer."

"Nerd," taunted Albus, still in his sour mood. Lily gave him a glare and Albus ran to the train, with Lily right behind him.

"So, why do you hate her?" questioned Lily as they were passing through the hall, trying to find an empty room.

"She wouldn't answer my question." Said Albus, annoyed at the very thought.

"Must have been a stupid question that you had asked." chuckled Lily as she opened a door and went into an empty room. "What did you ask her?"

Albus sat down, "I asked how she flew."

"Flew?" asked Lily with an odd look.

"See, it even sounds ridiculous!" yelled Albus. "But I swear that she was flying!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"You don't believe me?" asked Albus.

"Who in the world would?" questioned Lily back. Albus looked hurt, even his own sister wouldn't listen to him. But he could bet all his money that Ashlyn Benson, flew into platform 9 and 3 quarters, but all that remained was HOW she flew.

As he was pondering over his thoughts, he spies Ashlyn Benson walking past his room. Quickly he gets up and follows her. It wasn't long before Albus noticed where Ashlyn was heading.

Ashlyn reached the end of the train and opened up its door. She went outside, over to the rail. Albus watched in silence as she whistled and a brown owl came. While perching on the rail it allowed Ashlyn to pet its feathers. "Good boy," she said, she pulled out a small letter and tied it around the owl's leg. "He'll tell you where I am once you deliver the letter." The owl hoooed in understanding and flapped its wings. "By then," said Ashlyn. Then the owl soared up and off into the sky.

Before Ashlyn turned around, Albus quickly headed back to his room. "Did you get caught?' chuckled Lily with a wide grin on her face.

"No," shot back Albus. "But now I'm stuck with more questions and no answers."

Lily smiled, "Of course you are."

As they were nearing Hogwarts, Albus noticed Ashlyn pass by again. _"Must be heading to her room," _thought Albus once he looked out the window. How dead wrong he was. The very same owl that he saw Ashlyn with a while ago was perched on their window. Lily looked stunned.

"Who left the windows open?" she asked astonished.

"M---Me," stammered Albus as he noticed the owl had two notes. The owl dropped one of the notes on Albus's lap and then headed out the window, going the opposite way of the train.

"Well go on," urged Lily.

Slowly Albus picked up the note and opened it. There was only one sentence.

"What does the note say?" asked Lily.

Albus swallowed and said, "It's bad to eavesdrop."

Lily laughed and Albus turned crimson on the face. "It's not funny!"

**END Ch-2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Backfired**

Their welcome to Hogwarts was warm hearted and anticipating, especially the part where their houses were chosen. The headmaster, Professor McGonagall, began reading out people's names. One by one first years would go up to a stool, sit down and put on a long; baggy hat. In which the hat would immediately say, "Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor." Though, sometimes the sorting hat would take a while to decide.

"Benson, Ashlyn," said Professor McGonagall. Slowly Ashlyn made her way up to the stool. Once she was clearly in view of everyone she placed the sorting hat on top of her head. As the hat sunk over her closed eyes she gave a deep breath. She was trying her hardest to block the hat from entering her personal thoughts. It wasn't working very well. Instantly the hat screamed and fell off her head. Everyone was in deep shock.

Ashlyn bent down and picked up the hat. "Sorry," she said to it. It moaned as smoke escaped from its mouth. Ashlyn looked up to Professor McGonagall and shrugged her shoulders. Professor McGonagall walked over to Ashlyn and picked up the sorting hat.

"G---Gryffindor," it said weakly, and then it basically fainted. Professor McGonagall glanced at Ashlyn; she looked a little sad and was biting her lip as she stared at the hat with pity.

"Go to the Gryffindor table," said Professor McGonagall. Ashlyn obediently got up and went towards the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall glanced down at the sorting hat and muttered a repair spell. Immediately the hat woke up and shook around.

For the rest of the banquet the sorting hat kept its eyes on Ashlyn, never moving, even when it was choosing houses for the rest of the first years.

It ended up with Albus and Lily Potter being put in Gryffindor as well. Albus glared at Ashlyn as he sat down. She did not notice for she was too busy feeling remorse for what she did to the sorting hat.

After the banquet Ashlyn got up from her seat and headed over to the stool with the sorting hat resting on it. She could not help herself; she had to know what the sorting hat saw. As she approached the hat it awoke and smiled. "Here to blast me again are you?" it asked.

"Sorry about that," said Ashlyn. "I just didn't want you to see."

"My dear," sighed the hat. "I am a hat, an object, I have a master." Ashlyn stared at the hat curiously. "I have been given rules. So basically, what I see in minds I keep quiet."

"And what did you see in my mind?" asked Ashlyn.

The hat paused, but decided to answer a few minutes later. "Fire," Ashlyn flinched and backed away. The hat laughed then went back to sleep.

"Hey ditzy!" yelled a familiar voice. Ashlyn turned around to be met by the egotistical boy from the train station. On his right was a girl that looked just like him. "You have to come with us if you want to get into the dorms!"

Ashlyn took one last look at the sleeping hat and then headed over to the boy and girl.

"Hi," said the girl. "I'm Lily Potter and he's Albus Potter." Ashlyn nodded to them and began walking. Lily and Albus ran up to her and tried to engage a conversation. "So, what happened to the hat?" asked Lily.

"My fault," sighed Ashlyn. Lily still looked curious but knew that she wouldn't be given a direct answer.

"Everyone's starting to call you a freak." laughed Albus; Lily elbowed him on the side. "Ow,"

"I don't care what people think." said Ashlyn.

"Is that why you won't answer my question?" asked Albus with a loud tone to his voice.

"Humans have more than one reason." shrugged Ashlyn. Albus glared at her but said nothing for the rest of the walk to the dorms.

"Pickled grapes," said Lily the painting of a fat, bride. The painting opened up to reveal a sitting room. As they went inside, other Gryffindors stopped what they were doing and stared at Ashlyn. She ignored them and sat down on an unoccupied armchair. She was about to ponder in her thoughts when a first year walked up to her. He was tall, tan, had black hair and black eyes.

"You're in my seat." he growled.

Lily nudged Ashlyn, "That's just Widal Penks, he's mad that he didn't get into Slytherin.

"A sissy like him," laughed Ashlyn. "Of course he wouldn't get in."

Widal's ears turned pink, he was about to pull out his wand and charm Ashlyn when a loud hoot was heard. Someone rushed over to open the window. A brown owl came flying in.

Everyone was shocked as the owl came and perched on Ashlyn's shoulder. She was as shocked as everyone else but passed it off with a laugh. "Fast as ever," she joked, then she got up and left the sitting room.

Albus recognized the owl right away and discreetly followed Ashlyn. He found her in the halls behind a pillar. He scrunched up behind a pillar of his own and listened to the owl's message read itself. "It's good to see that you made it to Hogwarts safely," said a man's voice. "Now you just need to stay safe, they're still after you, lastly; I'll come bye soon." Then the message ended and Ashlyn sighed. She was about to leave when Albus sneezed. She nearly jumped out of her skin and grabbed her wand.

Albus slowly showed himself, but he had his wand out and ready also. "Who was that?" he asked.

Ashlyn did not answer; instead they both waved their wands and yelled out a memory spell. Quickly the spells beamed past each other and struck their targets. Both of them stammered and fell to the floor. Images shot past their minds, both of the memories from one another. Ashlyn kept being shown Albus's memories, and Albus was being shown Ashlyn's memories. Then all went white.

**END CH-3**


End file.
